


You're A Dead Man

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote this in two hours and it's not even good, Just a really shitty short fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-End, Red Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short fic I made in like two hours about what would happen if Future Matt went to recruit (and kill if that failed) Future Edd. Tom and Matt are part of the Red Army, but Edd's a vigilante against the Red Army.





	You're A Dead Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble based loosely off of a picture that showed Future Matt pointing a gun @ Future Edd, saying "You're a dead man." I'll edit this when I find the link and can properly credit the artist. For now, though, please have this trash ^^  
> Oh and the italics are memories ig??-

Edd and Matt. They didn’t get along in the beginning, but over time their friendship grew and then turned to love (Much to Tom’s surprise). Eventually, Tord came back, and everything was perfect. They went through all of their old adventures, and it was almost too good to be true. Then, the three found out what Tord was really planning. Sure, they defeated him, but he only came back stronger. Matt and Tom, seeing that, joined him. Their reasoning was that Tord was unbeatable (And if you can't beat 'em, join 'em), but Edd wanted to believe that somehow he’d end Tord’s reign. He hated the Red Army, and he hated Red Leader even more. But even with Matt joining them, Edd couldn't help but still love the ginger who had countless times tried to kill him.  
And now that very same ginger had cornered him, holding a gun in his hands and looking ready to murder. Well, he was sent to try and recruit Edd (and kill him if he refused, which Red Leader was sure he would), so that wasn’t that surprising. Edd’s time machine had broken an hour before, so Matt might succeed this time. And Edd might live.

_It was a sunny day, and Edd had just met Matt. He and Tom had known each other for a year, and Tom wanted to introduce him to the boy who seemed to love himself more than anything else. The ginger was a bit too narcissistic for his liking, but that somehow made him cuter. Edd would never admit that, though. Any “unnatural” feelings would be preyed upon by bullies in fifth grade. ...He didn’t know Matt felt the same way too._

Matt slowly walked towards Edd, the gun in his hands held seemingly carelessly.  
“So, Edd, it’s come to this? I’ll give you one more chance. Join the Red Army.” Matt said nonchalantly. Inside, he was crying, not wanting to believe what he said, just wanting to kiss Edd and have everything be okay. Nothing would ever be okay again, though. Not while he was working under Tord, not while the Red Army was winning, not while he held this gun.  
“You already know the answer I’ll give, Matt. I’d never join people like them." Edd glared at the ginger in front of him. Matt stepped closer until he was right in front of him, and set the tip on his gun on Edd’s chest.  
“Do this for your own sake, Edd.” Matt said. This wasn't the first time he’d hate himself, and it sure wouldn’t be the last.

_Tord was gone for good, or so they had hoped. Tom could barely deal with the thought of having killed someone, so he was constantly drunk off his ass. Matt was always there, though. But now, he had changed. He had stopped being so self-obsessed when he fully grasped that he had a bruise. After all, what’s the point of looking in mirrors if imperfection stares right back at you?_

Matt knew that he was already taking too long, and that stalling for an enemy was minor traitorism, but he wanted to hear that Edd would join them and live. He needed to. And he never did.

_It was a sunny day, the kind where it seems that nothing in the world can go wrong, when he arrived home to an empty apartment. “Matt? Tom? Are you home?” Edd called. No one answered. He walked to the dining room table, only to discover a note laying there. The bloody insignia of the Red Army was the first thing he noticed on it. Matt and Tom had joined Tord, and he was alone._

“Fuck you, I’d **never** join them.” Edd said, terror, hate, and sadness making him question if he would make it out of this alive. He knew he wouldn’t. Matt leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Edd’s lips and pulling back to look at Edd one last time. That expression of defeat would be forever engraved in his memory. 

“You’re a dead man.”

A gunshot rang out, and the world around them burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments about my mistakes uwu
> 
> also i showed this to my friend and she screamed at the ending-  
> my ears are dead hahA


End file.
